Episode 6052 (19th June 2005)
Plot Tracy's furious at Blanche for selling the house she promised to leave to her, but Blanche is adamant she's not going to be left to rot on an NHS waiting list. Blanche offers the Baldwins first refusal on the house. Danny thinks they should buy it but Frankie won't even entertain the idea. Roy puts his granddad's invention design on the wall and discusses it with Chesney. To Leanne's horror she realises that she's left one of her earrings in Mike's flat. Steve feigns disappointment when Tracy tells him about the house and pretends they'll buy another one instead. Tracy's delighted. Adam turns up at work with a hangover and "Haggis" written on his forehead in lipstick. Steve explains to Liz that he's going to continue to let Tracy think they've got a future together until he's got his name put on Amy's birth certificate and therefore has parental rights. Liz is disapproving. Danny's in Mike's flat searching for Leanne's earring. He finds it but Adam turns up. Danny lies saying Mike told him that he'd left a file in the flat. Frankie and Chesney are bemused as Roy repeatedly opens and shuts the café door as if testing something. Bev pushes her way into Shelley's bedroom. Shelley's furious and, insisting that Charlie's the only person who loves and understands her, she throws Bev out. Turning on Ciaran, Shelley blames him for letting Bev upstairs in the first place. Steve tells Tracy he'd like his name on Amy's birth certificate to prove his commitment. However this backfires on him when Tracy suggests they get married instead. Cast Regular cast *Frankie Baldwin - Debra Stephenson *Danny Baldwin - Bradley Walsh *Jamie Baldwin - Rupert Hill *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Adam Barlow - Sam Robertson *Ciaran McCarthy - Keith Duffy *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Amy Barlow - Rebecca Pike (Uncredited) Guest cast None Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room, hallway and front bedroom *1 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room *Underworld - Factory floor and office *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *No. 4 Montreal House, Weatherfield Quays - Living room/kitchen *Weatherfield Arms - Public Notes *Final appearance of Rebecca Pike as Amy Barlow. When the character next appeared on 22nd June 2005 she was played by Louisa Morris. *This episode was transmitted at 8.55pm to allow for Grand Prix coverage. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Steve reveals his true intentions to Liz, who tells her son exactly what she thinks of his scheme to get Amy. Shelley can't believe it when she discovers Ciaran and her mother plotting against Charlie; while Leanne worries she has left an earring in Mike's bed and asks Danny to find it. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 8,820,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2005 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns